1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multiple message display system, and specifically to an improved display system having a fixed display and a variable electronic display providing messages over a shared display area.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional print advertising is accomplished by printing stationary fixed information and pictures on signs, billboards, posters, etc. The advertisement printed on the display medium is fixed, so that only one advertising message can be displayed at a given time. In an effort to maximize the number of printed advertisements which can be displayed on a single display medium, there have been many types of advertising displayed developed over the years that allow multiple printed advertisements to be displayed in the space occupied by a single display medium. Such print advertisements have included rotating display screens which periodically rotate the viewable display screen to change to the viewable print advertisement. Other print advertisements have been formed having multiple advertisements printed on a single display, where the particular advertisement perceivable by a viewer changes with the viewer's location in relation to the display where different advertisements come into focus depending upon the viewer's location. Unfortunately, the information conveyed to a viewer of such printed advertisements is limited to the specific pre-printed messages and images fixed on the display medium.
Electronic displays have also been utilized to display information and advertisements on a display panel, such as a matrix LED panel. The messages displayed on the electronic display are typically programmed into a processing unit connected to the display, wherein the processing unit controls which information is to be displayed on the electronic display. Electronic displays are advantageous over fixed printed displays in that the information to be displayed can be variably changed. However, electronic displays do not allow information to be constantly displayed. Information on an electronic display must be either scrolled across the screen or flashed across the screen in billboard fashion. No information is displayed on an electronic display when the processing unit is not specifically instructing a message to be displayed or if a transmission error occurs between the processing unit and the display panel.
One attempt to overcome the deficiencies of conventional electronic displays and fixed print displays is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,666 issued to Fahs, which discloses a vehicle-mounted electronic display system which combines an electronic display with a fixed print display. The display system includes two display sections, a variable display electronic screen and a fixed display section mounted above the variable display. Programmed messages can be flashed or scrolled across the electronic screen, while a logo or other advertisement can be constantly displayed on the screen of the fixed display section.
One of the drawbacks of Fahs's vehicle-mounted electronic display system is the increased amount of space required for both the variable display electronic screen and the fixed display screen. A further drawback of the aforementioned display system is the simultaneous display of multiple advertisements adjacent to one another can be confusing to a viewer of the electronic display system at times when information is being displayed on the electronic screen. The viewer may have his attention distracted between the message displayed on the electronic display screen and the advertising message appearing on the fixed display screen, thus reducing the effectiveness of the advertisement.
Clearly, there is a need for an advertising display system which allows both fixed and variable messages to be displayed without having one of the messages distract the attention of a viewer from the other message. Moreover, there is a need for an advertising display system which allows both fixed and variable messages to be displayed on a shared display area in order to reduce the amount of space required to display both types of messages.